Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Three
Castle of Legends: Darren sighed as he stepped into his dorm room, the after effects of Diana's sweet, perfume like breath still in hismind. He had never seen someone so beautiful, no one that was interested in him anyway. Darren heaved his bag and chucked it on the four poster bed at the back of the room. The dorm was quite simple in furnishing, a table in the middle, a mini kitchen in the corner and a door to the private bathroom just next to the bed, it was alot like Darren and his mom's apartment back in Brooklyn. Darren unzipped his bag and started pulling out the various clothes and items he had chosen from his small bedroom back home, he pulled out some jackets, jeans and boots, as well as half a dozen shirts with nerdy references, he laughs as he pulls out a plain black shirt with writing on it saying "ITS OVER 9000!!!" Darren's smile disappeared as he came across something he had not meant to put in his bag, he pulled out a small, crumpled photograph and stared at the couple on it. A man in his late twenties with dark black hair that fell into his eyes just like Darren's, with icy blue eyes and a cheerful smile, next to him was a girl with auburn hair and sea green eyes, just like Darren's. She had her arm around the man and was kissing the back of his head. Darren found himself glaring at the image of his father, in anger he threw the picture on the floor and turned his back to it. His father had left when he was five, Darren barely even remembered the man but everytime someone mentioned him or he saw that picture, he wanted to hit something...preferably his father. "Hey Darren! How's your room? You settling in alright?" Darren started a bit at the sudden voice but smiled once he realised it was Alex, he turned "Yeah, its alri-" Darren stopped as he stared through the open windows at the sight beyond. Alex was...floating there, in a giant fishboal....her feet gone, replaced by a large, mermaid tail. "Holy mother of god...." Alex looked at Darren confused, Darren rushed forward, pulling at the curtains and closing them, blocking her from his view. He breathed heavily as he stumbled backwards "Darren? Darren?" Alex kept calling but Darren was busy running, he rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. He slumped down, his back against the door as he heard the front door open and the faint tap of wet feet walking into the room "Darren? Darren whats wrong?" "Go away!" He shouted "You-you freak!" Suddenly a fist slammed into the door and Darren's body jarred, hitting into the wall, he heard the lock snap and the door open. "Now that wasn't very nice..." Standing in front of him, wearing nothing on her torso but her shirt was long, was Alex, her hair was also wet. "What...whats going on?!" Darren shouted Category:The Blood Trilogy